The end of everything
by TwinCrimsonDragon
Summary: A story that has never been done before. In this story, love is found and lost, friendships are broken and forged, and in the end everything has changed. For both better or worse


Today was the day. After seven years of hinting and hurting, today was finally the day. She had even timed it perfectly, she was going to profess her love for him on the last day of twelfth grade, so they would have the whole summer to enjoy each other before he left for college. They would then start a successful long distance relationship. Today was the day.

Phineas Flynn was finally going to be hers.

Isabella closed her diary, which she had entitled _plans for getting Phineas to love me _and true to the name, it was stuffed with plans and schemes for obtaining the red-headed inventors affection, most of them half-baked and full of holes, but not the one that she had just written. It was probably the least elaborate out of all of them, yet it had a sort of simplicity that she felt would perfectly encapture Phineas's heart. Sadly, it was the thursday before winter break, so she still had a long time to go before she could follow through with her plan, that didn't matter though, she had been waiting for seven years, she could wait a little longer….

Ferb looked over at his brother who had fallen asleep. He wondered what was happening in his triangle-shaped head. Ferb had started notice that more than a few girls had been content to stare at Phineas through most of his classes. Knowing Phineas, he was probably unaware of the attention he was receiving, but it probably wouldn't be long before one of his lovers asked him out on a date and knowing Phineas he would accept. Then BAM! He's be taken for the rest of the year. Then Phineas would happily tell Isabella, unaware of the pain he would probably receive, the Isabella would….

Ferb snapped back to reality and smiled lazily, he always let his imagination get the best of him when he was tired. He layed down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Phineas's alarm clock was the harbinger of a day that would unravel everything that he held dear. However at this moment the only thing on his mind was the two week reprieve simply known as winter break. Although it wasn't as near and dear to him as summer vacation, he still loved it. He enthusiastically jumped out of his bed and hurriedly ran down the stairs. Once he arrived at the dinner table, he quickly poured himself a bowl of cereal, wolfed it down, and ran out the door, he usually walked to school and this time was no different, he arrived at this schools three minutes later; huffing and puffing. He walked in and was bombarded with an assortment of brightly colored lights and other assorted holiday joys. He saw Ferb, who had gotten to the school earlier due to a last-minute project. "Hey Ferb!" Ferb turned towards Phineas and smiled, then came towards him. "What's up bro?" Ferb shrugged and gestured at the clock. "Oh shit you're right, i'm gonna be late for class!" Phineas ran off towards woodshop, his first class, leaving Ferb in the dust.

Buford sighed, It was the last day before winter break so why wasn't he happy? Well actually he knew just why he wasn't happy; it was Baljeet. Buford was gay, he had known and accepted that for six years, but no one knew. This was partially because most of his friends were slight homophobes, and partially because he was scared. There was also another reason, he had a crush on Baljeet. Actually fuck that, he was in love with Baljeet, like head over heels, Isabella with Phineas, style love. Baljeet was so many thing, but over the years Buford had found one word that perfectly captured Baljeet and everything he loved about him. _Brave. _Baljeet was brave. Brave to be who he was, brave to always rise up after he was put down, and brave enough to be Buford's best friend. The bell that signaled lunch rang, Buford got up and left. He got in line, and after getting his lunch, he sat down at his group's table. Despite playing football and being relatively popular, he still sat with his original gang of friends.

"Hey nerd, ya took my seat!" Baljeet shuddered, he had been friends with Buford for longer than he could remember, but he still wasn't used to Buford's constant verbal abuse. Buford shoved him out of the way and sat down. Baljeet glared at him and punched him hard in the gut. Buford would have started a fight with anyone else who had done that, but since he and Baljeet were best friends he just smirked and laughed. Baljeet got up and sat down next to Buford. Phineas sat down at the table and instantly started talking about his and Ferb's plans for winter break. Then Isabella sat down and Baljeet's heart, if only for just a second, stopped. She was beautiful, and Baljeet had been pining after her since eighth grade, and despite the relatively obvious fact that Ginger was harboring a gigantic crush on Baljeet, he still only had eyes for Isabella.


End file.
